


Relapse

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Addiction, Angst, Challenge Response, Community: fanfic100, F/F, Post-Canon, Relapse, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-11
Updated: 2006-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow is relapsing, and Buffy doesn't know if her love will be enough</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relapse

**Author's Note:**

> **Joss100** prompt: Emotion  
>  **Fanfic100** prompt: Not Enough  
> 

Buffy watched sadly as Willow sank back into her addictions. She had been successfully using magic for almost three years, but with Kennedy’s betrayal…

Buffy loved Willow so much that it ached inside, but she couldn’t help with this. She had never deserved Willow, and she had constantly stepped aside for others. And now Willow was breaking because of another girl, and Buffy wasn’t sure if her love was enough to save the other girl.

Because when it came right down to it, the world was depending on Buffy to save it. And if Willow went dark again, Buffy would have to do something about it. She couldn’t just give in and die like Xander had been willing to. As much as her own heart would die in the process, Buffy would do whatever she had to to stop Dark Willow.

So she watched, as Willow hid her dark roots, and tried to be the best possible friend she could be, but all Buffy wanted to do was kiss away Willow’s pain. But she was still torn between her love and her duty. So Buffy watched.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the 3 Doors Down song, "Let Me Go"
> 
> Lyrics:
> 
> One more kiss could be the best thing  
> But one more lie could be the worst  
> And all these thoughts are never resting  
> And you're not something I deserve
> 
> In my head there's only you now  
> This world falls on me  
> In this world there's real and make believe  
> And this seems real to me
> 
> You love me but you don't know who I am  
> I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
> And you love me but you don't know who I am  
> So let me go  
> Let me go
> 
> I dream ahead to what I hope for  
> And I turn my back on loving you  
> How can this love be a good thing  
> When I know what I'm goin through
> 
> In my head there's only you now  
> This world falls on me  
> In this world there's real and make believe  
> And this seems real to me
> 
> You love me but you don't know who I am  
> I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
> You love me but you don't know who I am  
> So let me go  
> Just Let me go...  
> Let me go
> 
> And no matter how hard I try  
> I can't escape these things inside I know  
> I knowww..  
> When all the pieces fall apart  
> You will be the only one who knows  
> Who knows
> 
> You love me but you don't know who I am  
> I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
> And you love me but you don't know Who I am  
> So let me go  
> Just let me go
> 
> And you love me but you don't  
> You love me but you don't  
> You love me but you don't know who I am  
> And you love me but you don't  
> You love me but you don't  
> You love me but you don't know me


End file.
